Territorial
by Chiisai1
Summary: A lemon... two guildmates, a knight and a priestess, are forced to be together for one night. EDIT: VERSION TWO


Yey! I re-did this fic. I didn't think it was going to get that much reviews, and when I read it the other day, I was so… "Wtf, there are so many mistakes"… so there, I hope you guys like the new version. Review please.

_**Territorial**_

"Argh…!" A voice complained as a small frail hand squeezed rainwater out of the light auburn hair of the priestess. She had an annoyed expression on as she found the least comfort under the shade of a run-down cabin in the middle of nowhere. Beside her, a knight chuckled and flicked his own wet hair out of his eyes.

"Well, I guess we're lucky there's a cabin here." Rio told the priestess while he tied the reins of his Pecopeco against the railings of the cabin. The priestess, Chiaki, shot him an unreadable face as she opened the rusty door and stepped inside.

"I guess it would be easier to find the way out in the morning." Chiaki said under her breath with a sense of nervousness. Rio scratched the back of his head and followed the priestess inside. What a day to get lost in Mt. Mjoulnir, and what a coincidence to be stranded in the rain at the same time.

The priestess and the knight had known each other for a fairly long time. They had been in the same guild for as long as they could both remember, and they had gotten closer ever since, but only until a point that the priestess would allow. Chiaki was a very friendly and helpful priestess, yet she acted stern to Rio. It was quite understandable, though; Rio was a knight who loved to flirt with girls, not to mention the priestess. They were two completely

Chiaki's face turned even more sour as they entered the cabin, which was only a one-room space. It looked cozy enough with a bed in the corner and a wooden table with a chair near the door. It must have been a place where some of the soldiers of Al De Baran sometimes resided in. There was no light, so the light of Chiaki's arc wand and the moon, which was hidden behind rain clouds, barely guided them.

"This looks… fun." Chiaki said with dead sarcasm.

"We're going to sleep together in a place like this? Sounds fun, alright."

Chiaki rolled her eyes and stomped her way towards the bed, with Rio following behind her.

"I don't know why you're so upset, I'm a handsome guy." Rio added. He loved teasing his companion. The knight always thought she was so cute when she was angry.

She held up the arc wand to the level of his face and glared at him. Rio gave a quiet chuckle. Oh-so-cute. Chiaki plopped herself down on the bed uncomfortably, since her uniform was all drenched and cold/

"This is... great." Chiaki said under her breath.

"Hmm..." Rio scratched the back of his neck again. "Want to share the bed?"

Chiaki glared at him.

"Or... maybe not." Rio replied. He watched as his companion tried to squeeze more rainwater out of her hair, her eyes shifting from side to side as the knight's figure stood before her. "Maybe you should just lose the drenched clothes, otherwise you'll just get pneumonia" he finally said, stating the obvious.

"Then I'll cure myself."

"You can sleep in those, then?"

"Huh?" She looked up, blinking.

He sat down beside her. "You know, dry? You're not planning to sleep in those drenched clothes, right? You can probably cure yourself from pneumonia, but you can't possibly think of sleeping like that..."

"It's... warm enough. Yeah. Comfortable." Chiaki replied, looking at the ground. No way would she ever get naked in front of a perverted knight like him.

"There's other ways to keep warm, you know...?" Rio said, grinning slyly. It was time for some serious teasing.

"Excuse me?"

"Like so...?" Rio whispered, placing both his hand on either side of her waists and nudging her small body against the bed. She blushed crimson as she felt his face just inches away from her, his warm breath tickling her cheeks.

"H-hey! Let go, you pervert!"

He chuckled. "Admit it."

But he was caught off guard as she suddenly gave a soft yelp and punched his cheek. Blinking, he sat up and rubbed his cheek. That wouldn't hurt too much for a knight, but he was still surprised. Chiaki never hit him before.

She sat up too, and her whole face was scarlet. "Pervert!"

"I haven't even done anything yet..." He replied, trying his best to put on a whining voice.

"But... but..." She blushed even more, making weird hand gestures. "Something... uhm, something was poking me in the stomach... ah..."

"You mean my Claymore?" He replied, trying his best not to burst out laughing. She blushed even more as she realized he was right, and his Claymore was latched on his belt... it must really have been what poked her on the stomach, and not his... Yeah.

_What was I thinking...? He teases me a lot, but he would never think about me in that way..._ She sighed, fiddling the silver necklace around her neck.

"Hey."

She blinked and looked up. "Yes?"

"This..." His face had an expression she couldn't read as he tugged on her silver necklace. She was taken by surprise and was forced to lean forward. "This is from?"

"It's from Keri… Why?"

He winced when she mentioned the name and let go of the necklace, and she sat up straight, looking at him observantly. He then mumbled some curses about a certain assassin.

Keri was this assassin from the guild. He was really silent, and he seemed to talk only to Chiaki. This guy, he made Rio really jealous.

"Don't you like Keri?" Chiaki asked, tilting her head in question. She was a very naïve person.

"Obviously."

She pouted. "Why?"

He stared at her like as if she had just asked a question with an obvious answer. But he didn't answer the question, anyway.

"Why don't you like him?" She repeated the question. He just ignored her. "Hey!"

"I don't like him because he wants something that's mine."

"Which is...?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." He laughed. He stood up and looked around the cabin. "Oi, I think I have some clothes in the bag of my Peco. Want some?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

Chiaki watched as the Knight went outside of the cabin and rummaged through his belongings, which was placed on a rucksack on his PecoPeco. He soon came in afterwards with a few clothes in his arms.

"Sorry, I only have this one huge shirt and a blanket..."

"Why do you have a blanket?" She blinked.

He chuckled. "I don't know, I must have made a mistake. But it's really lucky." Rio tossed her the blanket and shirt. "Here, you take it."

"So... you can be nice sometimes."

"It's chivalry... I'm a Knight, lady."

She laughed at this comment and heard her companion latch his heavy armor off. The heavy bang of his armor hitting the ground carelessly made her look up in confusion. He had already taken off enough clothes, and was in his pants and a black undershirt now.

"Hey, easy there..." The priestess warned, making a gesture with her hands.

"I'm just taking of my armor..." He replied.

"You're not actually thinking of taking off the rest, are you?"

He burst out laughing. "Right... in front of you? I love my life, and this isn't the way I want to end it."

She glared at him. "Turn around."

"Heh?"

"I'm going to wear this damn shirt!" She yelled, pointing at the dry shirt he handed out to her earlier. "So turn around!"

"Not really the kind of thing you'd expect from a Priestess..."

"Shut up! Turn around!"

"I like the view!" He argued back. "It's my shirt, so this is the thanks! Even just a peek!"

"Turn around!"

"Argh!" He said in frustration, a sound of giving up, as he turned his back towards her and stared at the wall. The knight heard the sound of drenched clothing being slammed against a hard floor. After bout a minute, he thought it was probably safe to talk. "Can I turn around now?"

"No."

"You're not done yet?"

"I'm done. I just don't want you to turn around."

Rio shook his head and turned around to look at his companion. Chiaki was wearing the huge white shirt, and her mass of clothing was neatly stacked on the side of the bed, her glowing Arc Wand on top.

"Oi, are you wearing anything underneath that?" It was a huge shirt, but it still did show a lot of legs. And it didn't seem like she was wearing any undergarments, as they were probably drenched too.

She fumed at the question and looked around for the blanket from earlier. She finally spotted it on the ground and she took it and wrapped it around her.

"'Night, Chiaki." The knight mumbled as he plopped down on one of the chairs of the table.

Chiaki hesitated a bit before asking. "You aren't going to sleep on the bed?"

"You want me to?"

"No."

"Okay." He sighed and shook his head. "Then it was no use asking in the first place..."

She nodded slowly, feeling extremely guilty. But she was a stubborn girl, and she rarely put down her pride to admit she was wrong. The priestess cuddled comfortably under the warm blanket, and her face turned red as she realized the scent of the shirt she was wearing. It was of warm incense, the kind Rio loved to light back in the castle and the kind of smell that always followed him around.

Slowly, surrounded by the scent that made her feel secure, she drifted of to silent slumber.

…………

It was probably an hour after when the rain waked her up again, which suddenly banged on the roof louder. The storm was getting stronger. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up straight. The priestess looked around. Rio was still on his place before, staring out the window with a confused look. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Oi." Rio yawned, still staring at the window. "Why are you still awake?"

"How about you?" She asked. Chiaki stood up and left the blanket on the bed, walking towards him.

"I can't sleep..."

She frowned, and at the same time gasped, as something bit her on the ankle. There was a sudden pain that crept over her body. Taken by surprise, she was about to topple over when Rio caught her small body in his arms, but making him fall over the chair. He had held her tighter as he fell on his bottom, instinctively protecting her. He winced and looked at her, who had one had grasping his shoulder tightly and the other massaging her ankle.

They were on the floor, the priestess sitting on his lap and him holding her around the waist.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch..." She whimpered, not in the mood to complain about the compromising position they were currently in.

"What...?" He blinked.

"Scorpion..." She replied, her voice in pain.

He looked at her ankle, and there was this deep bite, made from a scorpion, like she said. Rio gently ran a finger across her ankle, examining it.

"Ouch! Stop it, you idiot!" She said, slapping his hand away. He laughed and pulled her closer by the waist; happy the he could take advantage of the situation without her noticing.

She reached out her right hand and mumbled a few spells. A warm light enveloped her ankle as she healed the wound. After a while, she sighed and massaged her ankle.

"Can you let go, now?" She inquired.

"But I like it this way." He replied, pulling her even closer. "Besides, I like the view too."

She tilted her head in inquiry, but his grin just made her worry even more.

She finally gasped as she realized what he meant. The shirt she was wearing had drooped down, and was showing a nice amount of her chest.

"You, stupid--" She yelped and covered his eyes with her right hand, which was still warm from the spell she had cast just earlier.

"Your hand's really warm."

"Uhm... yeah." She replied.

"Just tell me when you're going to let me see again." He sighed, pulling her even closer. She didn't pull back from his embrace, but she didn't retreat her hand, which was covering his eyes, either.

She gulped in a knot in her throat and hoped he didn't hear that. But she was staring at his lips which were in a frowning position

And for some reason, it just made him irresistible.

She hesitated for a moment, but brought up her left hand and placed a finger on his lips gently. Not really understanding herself, she ran her fingers softly against his lips.

_So soft..._

"Hmm. I can't say this isn't turning me on, but what are you doing?" He mumbled against her fingers.

"I don't know..." She replied, taking her hand away from his hands.

She wanted to cry, out of frustration, and confusion. This knight in front of her, the only person she ever regarded as a useless jerk... she hated him so much, but for some reason, he was also the only person whom she looked for every time she was upset.

But he was so hard to understand, he was always flirting with so many girls.

"You idiot!" She yelled, giving him a hard punch on the chest.

"Ack..." He said in surprise, massaging his chest. "Chiaki, what the hell was that for?"

"You're an idiot!" She wasn't crying... she rarely cried. "I just can't understand you!"

"What...?"

"You're just so confusing!" She continued. "You're always flirting with girls, you're such a jerk, and you're always teasing me--"

She was cut of as he gave her a quick kiss.

Surprised, she stared at him. Her cheeks were bright red as he leaned his forehead against her own.

"The problem with you is..." He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Even when people are telling the truth, you're so afraid to admit it because you're so insecure."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"I mean, even though I'm not teasing you, you keep saying I am... and even though I try to tell you I'm not teasing you, you still won't stick that to your head." He replied. "Damn it, Chiaki, you're probably the only one in the guild who hasn't realized that."

Chiaki frowned. "I don't know... I'm just not convinced."

"Eh, fine..." He replied. The knight put his arms around her neck and pulled her close. "Then don't believe me, it's alright with me."

"Are you really telling the truth?" Her voice muffled, as her face found comfort in the arch of his neck, taking in his scent of incense. "Really? You flirt with too many girls."

He chuckled. "Do you remember that time when there was a Baphomet in Prontera?"

"Yes..." Chiaki whispered. "You jumped in front of me to protect me, and the Baphomet's claw dug deep into your shoulder blade. They said you almost died, if I hadn't healed you right away."

"Well then, there you go." He replied as he placed the palm of his hands on her face and forced her to look at his eyes. "I don't flirt with girls, I'm just really nice."

She forced back a laugh. "Right."

He chuckled and gave her another kiss, surprisingly; she didn't even frown at this one. "Besides, if it were any other girl, I wouldn't have done something as stupid as jump in front of a Baphomet... I don't know why, but stupid you just makes me do stupid stuff."

"You're stupid nonetheless." Chiaki said with a huge grin. 'Stupid' seemed like the word of the day. "Neh..."

"Yes?"

He blinked in surprise as the priestess wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you..."

"For what...?"

"What you said... I still don't know if you're teasing me or not, but it still made me happy." She replied.

He winced. "I'm not teasing you!"

She gave another chuckle, and this time, it was her who gave him a gentle kiss. It was longer than the previous ones. At first, Rio was surprised at the sudden change.

But he kissed her back.

"Chiaki..." He said suddenly, pulling back and whispering against her ear. "Sorry, but I'm going to stop now."

"What?" The mood was gone, and she was angry again. She stood up and stepped away from him roughly. "Is it like your hobby to make me feel bad?"

He shook his head and stood up too.

"I don't want to make out with a girl who's wearing a necklace from another guy." He replied.

"Keri's just a friend..."

"But I still don't like him." Rio replied, frowning. This priestess was so naive.

Rio started to stretch and had his back towards Chiaki as he stared at the ceiling.

"Even though you think he's a friend, he doesn't regard you the same way."

"Are you... jealous?" Chiaki asked jokingly.

"Yup. That's it."

She didn't expect that kind of answer, she always thought that he just really hated Keri because he never won against him in duels.

"I see..." Chiaki said. She reached for the back of her neck and undid the clasp. "If it means that much to you..."

"It does."

One thing Chiaki admired about Rio was that he was never afraid. He wasn't afraid of Demons, and more so, he wasn't afraid of how he really felt. Something that she was never able to acquire.

"Sorry..." She whispered, embracing him tightly from behind. "I never knew that it bothered you so much."

He smirked in reply.

"But I don't get it..." She said, burying her face against his warm back. "You said that he wanted to take something from you..."

"Chiaki..."

"Yes?"

"Look out!" He said suddenly. She blinked, and in a moment, she shrieked as he grabbed her and carried her small and frail body in his arms.

"Wah! Put me down, idiot!" Chiaki shrieked, waving her arms furiously. He just laughed in reply as the Priestess cursed him.

"Bad mouth for a Priestess..." Rio whispered against her ear. His warm breath made her shiver.

"P-put me down!" She managed to hiss, after several failed attempts.

"As you command..." He said. He laughed and placed her on the bed.

She gasped as he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her against the bed.

Now in a compromising position, he placed his elbows on both sides of her head, pinning her down.

"You want to know what that damn assassin is trying to take from me?" He whispered against her mouth. His eyes were determined, and they had a look, which Chiaki had never seen on him before.

She nodded, shivering. She was too surprised to talk.

"I thought it was obvious." He laughed.

"Just tell me, idiot." She whispered.

Smiling, he made a gesture with his hand. He cupped her face with his left hand, ran it through her body. He gently placed the palm of his hand against her stomach. This tickled the young priestess and made her give out a soft chuckle.

"He wants to take the lovely Chiaki away from me." He grinned again, poking her nose gently. "But no way is that going to happen, because Chiaki is mine."

She blushed furiously and tried to sit up, but he held down with his hands.

"I'm not some kind of object..." She said out a loud. But truthfully, she felt really happy when he had said that statement.

Being Rio's... lots of girl would call her a slut, and would be extremely jealous... but she wanted to be his.

"Of course you're not an object." Rio frowned. "You're Chiaki, you're a person, but you're still mine."

She smiled in defeat and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face even closer.

"In that case... can Rio be mine?"

He kissed her passionately. "Of course this handsome knight can be yours."

She chuckled against his lips. "Handsome... right."

"Handsome is right." He replied.

She smiled and her hands against his chest. But there was still something in the way... his black undershirt.

"Should we lose this?" She whispered, a bit shyly, tugging on the collar of his shirt.

"I still can't believe you're a priestess, the servant of God..." He smiled at her.

"I serve God... but that doesn't mean I can't love a man."

"You love me?" He said, catching on that phrase. "Can you repeat that, please?"

"I didn't say you were that man."

"Then you're a player?" He smiled.

"Fine, you are the man." She chuckled, brushing some messy bangs away from his eyes.

"And you love me?"

She glared in reply.

"Alright, alright..." He sighed. "It hurts, but alright."

"You're an idiot." She said. Chiaki tugged on his collar again shyly. "I'm not a slut. I won't kiss someone I don't love."

His face lightened up when he heard this. "Nice... now we feel the same way."

She looked at him in surprise. "W-what?" She wanted to ask that in surprise, but it came out as a squeak.

"I love you, too." He said with a smile as he sat up.

Smiling, she nodded shyly. She sat up straight and looked at him, a bit confused.

He winked and urged her towards him. She tilted her head in more confusion, but crawled slowly towards him.

Rio took hold of the hem of her, or to be correct, his shirt, and pulled it over her head. She gasped and tried her best to cover herself up with her hands.

"So you are wearing underwear..." He chuckled teasingly. "They didn't get drenched from the rain?"

"No." She muttered in reply. "How come your clothes aren't drenched, by the way?"

He blinked and looked at his pants and undershirt. "Oh, my armor was designed that way."

She smiled. "We sure are talking a lot."

"Yeah... I really don't think this is the time to talk about armor design." He laughed.

Her hand was shaking as she reached out and tugged on his collar for the nth time.

"I took yours off... shouldn't you return the favor?" He whispered against her ear.

Shyly, she nodded and helped him out of his shirt.

"You're right... you are handsome." She giggled, running her hands on his bare chest.

"Don't you know it." He smiled, allowing her hands to explore.

She smiled to herself as she traced a large scar on his shoulder blade. He had lots of scars from previous life or death situations, but this certain scar was different.

It was the scar he got from the incident where he took damage from a Baphomet which was going to attack Chiaki. The healing powers of a priestess could heal wounds, but it could never erase scars.

"I'm really sorry about this one..." She whispered, replacing her roaming hand with her lips. Kissing the scar, she sighed.

"It's okay, I like the scar." He replied. Rio gave a soft moan from the trailing kisses she was giving him. As if he just couldn't take it anymore, the heat radiating from his body, he kissed her passionately and pinned her down once again.

Chiaki gasped as Rio pressed down the palm of his hand against her thigh gently, making her body tremble from his touch. He was nibbling on her neck.

Her hands were shaking, and they held unto the bed sheets tightly. Rio, noticing this, grabbed her hand and kissed her wrist, as he stared at her with that determined look.

She nodded, still shaking.

Rio tilted her chin for her to look up at him. "If you're scared, that's fine... we can just stop, you know."

She shook her head and forced a smile. "N-no... it's just that I've never done this before."

Laughing, he kissed her lips again. "Same here."

She stared at him like he had just said the biggest blasphemy ever.

"I'm just talented." He said, winking. She giggled.

"That's not... your Claymore anymore, right?" She whispered, as she noticed something poking her.

"Mm... and thanks for not slapping me this time." He replied. She nibbled on his lips playfully.

He reached down to her bra and fiddled on it, looking for the clasp.

"It's on the back." She whispered.

He growled and fidgeted at the back. Finally finding it, he took it off and marveled at her breasts. They weren't big, but they weren't small, either. They were just the right size for someone like her. Perfect.

Embarrassed, she reached out for her bra, but he just laughed and threw it aside.

He rubbed her nipple with the ball of his thumb, emerging a surprised gasp from her. She gave a soft moan as he licked her other breast.

Feeling a bit guilty, she massaged his member with her knee, making him groan against her.

"Rio... I'm serious about this... I'm really thankful I met a stupid pervert like you."

"And I'm thankful I met a stubborn idiot like you." She said between gasps. He grinned at her. Her cheeks were rosier than ever, and neither of them felt cold anymore even though it was raining like it had never rained before. That was it that was the last thing they said to each other as they continued to prove that they weren't just people who teased each other for no reason.

**The End.**

**Maybe.**


End file.
